


Day 11 - What do you want from me?

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fighting, First Kiss, Kinktober Day 11 - Orgasm Denial, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Theo really doesn't know what's going on with Liam. One minute he is breaking Theo's nose, the next minute he might just break Theo's heart.





	Day 11 - What do you want from me?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed as always. Doing the prompts in my own time lol

“That was my nose, asshole,” Theo cried out, blood running down his face. He could taste the metallic taste of it in his mouth. It had been quite some time since he had been in a fight like that with the younger werewolf and honestly, he still had no idea what had caused it.

Looking at the other boy he realized Liam didn't look much better than him; his chest was heaving and there was a bloody cut on his left cheek which had already started to heal. His fangs were still visible, his claws slowly retreating and his eyes turned from yellow back to blue as he stared at Theo, bloodlust still visible in them.

“That's your own fault, asshole,” Liam defended breaking Theo's nose. “You started it.”

“I did not. I just said you weren't an alpha yet, which by the way is true. You started to throw a hissy fit like I just mortally wounded you.” 

Theo shrugged his shoulder, barely managing to hold back a wince. Liam’s claw nearly had sliced through the muscle there. He thought they were past the trying to kill each other whenever an insult had been thrown out phase in their relationship; or whatever one could call their situation.

“Oh that's all you said?” Liam said angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously yellow again. “You called me little beta.”

“That's what got you so riled up? Seriously Liam you should get over that without punching me in the face. It was a joke.”

Theo knew he would piss Liam off with that comment but he hadn't expected Liam to nearly kill him for it. He had meant to lighten the mood, picker with the werewolf a bit to stop him from worrying so much. Now he realized there must be something else going on in Liam’s brain and that whatever it was, caused the younger werewolf to be even more irritable than usual.

“Mind telling me what crawled up your ass?” he asked. He took a deep breath through his nose, making sure it was properly healing.

“Nothing,” Liam crawled, shaking his head. He started to turn around, obviously trying to flee but Theo didn't plan on letting him just walk away. He was Liam’s anchor for Christ's sake, he was supposed to calm him down, not nearly die on the young beta’s hands. 

The chimera grabbed Liam’s upper arm; he could feel the muscles tense under his palm. With an angry roar the werewolf turned around, his fist raised and Theo had a split second to react before his nose would get broken again. 

“Liam, stop it.” He had managed to catch the other boy’s fist, preventing him from starting another physical fight. He was done bleeding for tonight.

“Maybe I should call Mason. You could talk to him about your problem.” Theo was hoping the mention of his best friend would calm Liam down. As much as he wished for it, he knew Liam would never trust him as much as he did Mason. “Or Scott,” he added.

The scrawl on Liam’s face deepened as he heard his alpha's name. Whatever was going on with him, he didn't want to involve his friend's, that much was clear for Theo.

“Liam,” he tried again, his voice softer this time. He had no idea how to reach out to him but it was clear Liam didn't plan on reaching out to anyone himself so Theo had to try it himself.

The look on Liam's face changed at the sound of the chimera’s voice. Theo let out a relieved breath as the yellow vanished once more from Liam’s eyes and he could hear the other boy’s heartbeat calm down before suddenly picking up again. 

Without a warning Theo felt Liam’s lips on his. He made a surprised noise which got lost in Liam’s mouth as the werewolf kissed him aggressively. Theo could feel how Liam seemed to pour all his anger into the contact of their lips; he had no other option but to open up for him. 

He didn't know what Liam wanted from him but he tried to absorb all of Liam’s wild emotions with his body, offering himself to calm Liam down, to give him a place and opportunity to let go of his anger without hurting anyone. Theo was strong enough to take it. He moaned again as Liam’s tongue pressed against his lips, demanding to be let in. Theo deepened the kiss, taking all Liam gave him and more. He moved forward, their bodies touching the same way their mouths did.

Theo could feel Liam’s heartbeat against his own chest, beating fast and loud, he was sure his own was doing the same. Liam let some needy noises slip out whenever they broke apart for air, crashing his mouth against Theo's the second their lungs stopped screaming for oxygen as if the few seconds apart were too much for him to bare. 

His anger was still there, Theo could smell it, but it was mostly overlapped by the smell of lust and desperation as he started to thrust his hips forward, something hard pushing against the chimera’s upper leg.

Theo wasn't sure when he himself had started to react to the kiss, one minute he was shocked and the next he was pushing closer to the young werewolf, searching for friction on his trapped cock. 

Liam’s body was so hot, his skin was burning where it was exposed to Theo's touch and Theo could do nothing but rub against him as the other boy did the same. Their mouths were alternating between exchanging deep kisses and just breathing against each other's lips as their bodies found a rhythm that drove them both insane.

Theo needed to break free, to think. This was not how he had imagined their first kiss to be; sure he thought it was long overdue but it wasn't supposed to happen in anger. He tried to push away but Liam’s whole presence was too intoxicating to actually do so. All the chimera could do was give himself over to the feeling; they could figure the rest out later. Right now all he wanted to do was come; he didn't even care it would be in his jeans.

Theo could feel the movement of Liam’s hips against his get more frantic, wilder as he obviously chased his own pleasure. He moaned against Theo's lips, the sound was the most wonderful noise Theo had ever heard. He was sure Liam was saying his name but his own heartbeat was so loud, he couldn't quite make out what Liam was saying just before the young werewolf cried out and his whole body tensed. 

Theo could feel something hot and wet against his upper leg, even with two pairs of clothing separating their bodies from touching completely. That feeling alone drove Theo crazy. He was so close himself, so sure that a few thrust, a bit more friction, would be all it would take for him to come as well. 

“Liam,” he moaned as the other boy separated for air only to realise a second too late Liam’s lips weren't coming back to him. The same way his body wasn't. He looked at the other boy, shocked at the loss of touch. Liam looked at him, a mix of panic and anger in his eyes, before he turned around and walked away. This time Theo wasn't fast enough to stop him, his brain still oxygen deprived and his legs like jelly.

Dumbfounded and still achingly hard, Theo could do nothing but stare at the boy leaving quickly. What the fuck had just happend?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if that's what they had in mind for orgasm denial but that's the only thing I could do without leaving my comfort zone (which is quite big so no need to push it further lol)
> 
> Also I am pretty sure this is my least favourite Kinktober Story but I had to finish and post it before continuing with the next prompts, sorry!


End file.
